The present invention relates to manufacturing method for a display device, a display device, manufacturing method for an electronic apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, a color display device in which a functional layer made from a functional member is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes and, in particular, an organic electro-luminescence (hereinafter called EL) display device using a functional member such as an organic illuminating member are developed by employing a patterning method for the functional member in an ink jet method in which the functional member such as organic fluorescence member is liquefied so as to be injected on a base member.
In the patterning method for the functional member explained above, a bank section is formed around a pixel electrode made from, for example, ITO formed on a base body, and next, the pixel electrode and a part of the bank section neighboring the pixel electrode are processed lyophilically and the rest of the bank section is processed to be made volatile, consequently, a composition which includes members contained in the functional layer is injected in approximately center of the pixel electrode so as to be dried; thus, the functional layer is formed on the pixel electrode.
In such a conventional method, if the injected composition overflows from the bank section, it does not occur that the injected composition is repelled at a region in the bank section which is processed to be water-repellant and flows on the other neighboring pixel electrodes; thus, it is possible to performing a patterning operation accurately.
However, in the conventional method, the composition which is injected spreads from a center of the pixel electrode toward a periphery therearound uniformly; thus, the injected composition hardly spreads to a part of the bank section which is processed to be lyophilic. Therefore, there is a case in which the uniformity in the functional layers cannot be realized among the pixel electrodes. It is considered that the reason for this is because a part of the bank section which is processed to be lyophilic is a very small area around the pixel electrode; therefore, the composition does not spread due to factors such as surface tension.
The present invention was made in consideration for the above situation. An object of the present invention is to provide a display device and manufacturing method therefore which can realize a superior display quality without causing non-uniformity in the functional layer per each pixel electrode.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention employs the following structures.
The manufacturing method for a display device according to the present invention is characterized in that the manufacturing method for a display device has a bank section between functional layers formed on electrodes by forming a bank section around a plurality of electrodes formed on a base body and forms the functional layers on each of the electrodes by injecting a composition from a plurality of nozzles, a nozzle arrays where a plurality of the nozzles are disposed scan on the base body in a diagonal manner in a main scanning direction, and liquid drops of the compositions which are initially injected for each functional layer are injected so as to contact at least a part of the bank section.
According to such a manufacturing method for a display device, the liquid drops of the composition which are initially injected for each functional layer contact at at least a part of the bank section and the liquid drops are transported from the bank section to a surface of the electrode; therefore, it is possible that the liquid drop of the composition is preferentially applied around the electrode uniformly. Thus, it is possible to form the functional layer in approximately uniform thickness.
Also, the manufacturing method for a display device according to the present invention is characterized in that a region which is processed to be lyophilic and a region which is processed to be water-repellant are formed in the bank section, and the liquid drop of the composition contacts the water-repellant region.
By such manufacturing method for the display device, the liquid drops of the composition contacts a region of the bank section which is processed to be lyophilic; thus, it is possible that the liquid drops can be transported from the bank section to a surface of the electrode quickly; thus, it is possible to preferentially spread the liquid drops of the composition around the electrode quickly.
Also, the manufacturing method for a display device according to the present invention is characterized in that the bank section is formed by a first bank layer which is processed to be lyophilic and a second bank layer which is processed to be water-repellant, and the first bank layer is formed so as to overlap a part of the electrode.
According to such manufacturing method for a display device, the first bank layer which is processed to be lyophilic is formed to overlap a part of the electrode; the composition spreads on the first bank layer sooner than on the electrode. Thus, it is possible to apply the composition uniformly.
Next, the manufacturing method for a display device according to the present invention in which functional layers are formed on each of a plurality of electrodes formed on a base body and bank sections are provided between the functional layers is characterized in comprising steps of bank section forming step for forming the bank sections so as to overlap a part of the electrode, lyophilizing step for processing at least a part of the electrodes to be lyophilic, water-repelling step for processing a part of the bank sections to be water-repellant, functional layer forming step for forming at least a functional layer on each of the electrode by injecting the compositions from a plurality of the nozzles, and facing electrodes forming step for forming facing electrodes on the functional layer. In the functional layer forming step, while nozzle arrays where a plurality of the nozzles are disposed scan on the base body in a diagonal manner in a main scanning direction, the liquid drops of the compositions which are initially injected for each functional layer are injected so as to contact at least a part of the bank section.
According to such manufacturing method for a display device, the liquid drops of the composition which are initially injected for each functional layer contact at at least a part of the bank section; thus, the liquid drops are transported from the bank section to a surface of the electrodes. Therefore, it is possible to preferentially apply the liquid drops of the compositions around the electrode uniformly. Therefore, it is possible to form the functional layer in a uniform thickness.
Also, the manufacturing method for a display device according to the present invention is characterized in that the bank section is formed by a first bank layer which is processed to be lyophilic in the lyophilizing step and a second bank layer which is processed to be water-repellant in the water-repellant step, and the first bank layer is formed so as to overlap a part of the electrode.
According to such manufacturing method for a display device, the first bank layer which is processed to be lyophilic is formed to overlap a part of the electrode; therefore, the composition spreads on the first bank layer sooner than on the electrode. Therefore, it is possible to apply the composition uniformly.
Also, the manufacturing method for a display device according to the present invention is characterized in that the functional layer includes at least a positive hole implantation/transportation layer.
Also, the manufacturing method for a display device according to the present invention is characterized in that the functional layer includes at least an illuminating layer.
According to such manufacturing method for a display device, the functional layer includes a positive hole implantation/transportation layer or an illuminating layer; therefore, it is possible to form the positive hole implantation/transportation layer or the illuminating layer in an approximately uniform thickness.
Also, in the above functional layer forming step, each of the functional layer may be formed by injecting liquid drops of the composition by plural times, and an interval for dropping the liquid drops may be smaller than a diameter of the liquid drop. In such a case, scanning operation by the above nozzle arrays for each functional layer may occur once.
Also, in the functional layer forming step, each of the functional layers may be formed by injecting liquid drops of the composition plural times, and an interval for dropping the liquid drops may preferably be larger than a diameter of the liquid drop. In such a case, scanning operation by the above nozzle arrays to each functional layer may be once or more than twice. In the case in which the scanning operation is performed plural times, it is preferable that different nozzles be used for each scanning operation for each functional layer by the nozzle arrays.
Here, for such method using different nozzles, it is possible for the nozzle arrays to be shifted in a sub-scanning direction per scanning operation for each functional layer by the nozzle arrays.
According to such a manufacturing method for a display device, different nozzles in the nozzle arrays can be used for each scanning operation. By doing this, it is possible to reduce unevenness in the injection amount of the composition for each nozzle; thus, it is possible to reduce unevenness in the thickness of the functional layers. By doing this, it is possible to manufacture a display device having superior display quality.
Next, the display device according to the present invention is characterized in being manufactured according to the manufacturing method for a display device according to any one of the aspects of the present invention.
Such a display device is manufactured according to the manufacturing method for the above display device; therefore, it is possible to reduce unevenness in the thickness of the functional layer and form the functional layer uniformly. Therefore, it is possible to improve the display quality by the display device.
Next, the manufacturing method for a display device according to the present invention is characterized in having a bank section between functional layers formed on electrodes by forming a bank section around a plurality of electrodes formed on a base body and forming the functional layers on each of the electrodes by injecting a composition from a plurality of nozzles and an electronic apparatus having a driving circuit for driving the display device. Nozzle arrays where a plurality of the nozzles are disposed scan on the base body in a diagonal manner in a main scanning direction, and liquid drops of the compositions which are initially injected for each functional layer are injected so as to contact at least a part of the bank section.
According to the manufacturing method for an electronic apparatus, the liquid drops which are initially injected for each functional layer contact at least a part of the bank section. By doing this, the liquid drops are transported from the bank section to a surface of the electrode; thus, it is possible to preferentially apply the liquid drops of the composition around the electrode uniformly. Therefore, it is possible to form the functional layer in approximately uniform thickness.
Also, the manufacturing method for an electronic apparatus according to the present invention is characterized in that a region which is processed to be lyophilic and a region which is processed to be water-repellant are formed in the bank section, and the liquid drop of the composition contacts the water-repellant region.
According to such a manufacturing method for an electronic apparatus, the liquid drops of the composition contact the region of the bank section which is processed to be water-repellant. Therefore, it is possible for the liquid drops to be transported from the bank section to a surface of the electrode quickly. Also, it is possible to preferentially spread the liquid drops of the composition around the electrode quickly.
Also, the manufacturing method for an electronic apparatus according to the present invention is characterized in that the bank section is formed by a first bank layer which is processed to be lyophilic and a second bank layer which is processed to be water-repellant, and the first bank layer is formed so as to overlap a part of the electrode.
According to such a manufacturing method for an electronic apparatus, the first bank section which is processed to be lyophilic is formed to overlap a part of the electrode; thus, the composition spreads on the first bank layer sooner than on the electrode. Thus, it is possible to apply the composition uniformly.
Also, the manufacturing method for a display device in which functional layers are formed on each of a plurality of electrodes formed on a base body and bank sections are provided between the functional layers and an electronic apparatus having a driving circuit for driving the display device is characterized in comprising steps of a bank section forming step for forming the bank sections so as to overlap a part of the electrode, lyophilizing step for processing at least a part of the electrodes to be lyophilic, water-repelling step for processing a part of the bank sections to be water-repellant, functional layer forming step for forming at least a functional layer on each of the electrode by injecting the compositions from a plurality of the nozzles, and facing electrodes forming step for forming facing electrodes on the functional layer. In the functional layer forming step, while nozzle arrays where a plurality of the nozzles are disposed scan on the base body in a diagonal manner in a main scanning direction, the liquid drops of the compositions which are initially injected for each functional layer are injected so as to contact at least a part of the bank section.
According to such a manufacturing method for an electronic apparatus, the liquid drops of the composition which are initially injected for each functional layer contact at least a part of the bank section. By doing this, the liquid drops are transported from the bank section to a surface of the electrode. Therefore, it is possible to preferentially apply the liquid drops of the composition around the electrode uniformly; thus, it is possible to form the functional layer in approximately uniform thickness.
Also, the manufacturing method for an electronic apparatus according to the present invention is characterized in that the bank section is formed by a first bank layer which is processed to be lyophilic in the lyophilizing step and a second bank layer which is processed to be water-repellant in the water-repellant step, and the first bank layer is formed so as to overlap a part of the electrode.
According to such a manufacturing method for an electronic apparatus, the first bank layer which is processed to be lyophilic is formed to overlap a part of the electrode. Therefore, the composition spreads on the first bank layer sooner than on the electrode; thus, it is possible to apply the composition uniformly.
Also, the manufacturing method for an electronic apparatus according to the present invention is characterized in that the functional layer includes at least a positive hole implantation/transportation layer.
Also, the manufacturing method for an electronic apparatus according to the present invention is characterized in that the functional layer includes at least an illuminating layer.
According to such a manufacturing method for an electronic apparatus, the functional layer includes a positive hole implantation/transportation layer or an illuminating layer. Therefore, it is possible to form the positive hole implantation/transportation layer or the illuminating layer in approximately uniform thickness.
Also, in the functional layer forming step, each of the functional layer may be formed by injecting liquid drops of the composition plural times, and an interval for dropping the liquid drops may be smaller than a diameter of the liquid drop. In such a case, scanning operation by nozzle arrays for each of the functional layer may be performed once.
Also, in the functional layer forming step, each of the functional layer may be formed by injecting liquid drops of the composition by plural times, and an interval for dropping the liquid drops may preferably be larger than a diameter of the liquid drop. In such a case, scanning operation by nozzle arrays for each of the functional layer may be performed once or twice or more. Furthermore, if the scanning operation is performed plural times,
a different nozzle may preferably be used for each scanning operation by the nozzle arrays for each functional layer.
Here, for such methods using different nozzles, it is possible for the nozzle arrays to be shifted in a sub-scanning direction per scanning operation for each functional layer by the nozzle arrays.
According to such manufacturing method for a display device, different nozzles in the nozzle arrays can be used for each scanning operation. By doing this, it is possible to reduce unevenness in the injection amount of the composition for each nozzle; thus, it is possible to reduce unevenness in the thickness of the functional layers. By doing this, it is possible to manufacture an electronic apparatus having superior display quality.
Next, an electronic apparatus according to the present invention is characterized to be manufactured according to the manufacturing method for the electronic apparatus which is previously described in any one of aspects of the present invention.
According to such an electronic apparatus, it is possible to reduce unevenness in the thickness of each functional layer and form a functional layer uniformly. Therefore, it is possible to improve display quality in the electronic apparatus.